


Fireplace

by when_you_know_you_know



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Pining, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-27 01:59:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15675741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/when_you_know_you_know/pseuds/when_you_know_you_know
Summary: Chloe visits Beca at her LA home for the first time since Beca left Brooklyn three months ago. Neither of them realise how much they missed the other until they’re finally reunited..





	1. Beca - Fireplace

Beca strode from her bedroom through to the lounge of her LA home, picking at her fingernails anxiously. She took a fleeting look down at her watch and bit her bottom lip. Chloe should be here any minute now. Well, that was a lie - the redhead was due twenty minutes ago, but had texted Beca to tell her that her luggage had been delayed at arrivals so she’d be with her soon.

The young woman wandered over to the long mirror by the fireplace that stood towards the back of the lounge area. She still couldn’t understand why the ridiculously plush home that her new label had provided her had a fireplace in it. It was LA - little to no reason to light a fire unless it was for a barbecue. She hated how fake a lot of this city was. And she hated the fireplace.

Beca stared at her reflection and let out a long heavy sigh to try to calm her nerves. She’d been living in LA for three months now. Three whole months of trying to get used to living alone. And it had sucked. She’d gone from living in a tiny studio apartment with two of her best friends - sharing a crappy fold-out bed with Chloe - to rattling around alone in a relatively large two-bedroomed home in LA. She missed the lack of personal space in a weird way.

She’d tried several different outfits on in the past hour, wanting to look her very best. This was the first time Beca and Chloe had seen one another since Beca had left for LA. Three long months. Their last day together in their Brooklyn apartment had consisted of them waking up around the same time, cuddling for a little while in their crappy little bed, Beca burning their breakfast so the two of them deciding to go to a nearby café for bagels and coffee, the two of them wandering the surrounding streets of their apartment one last time together, having an afternoon nap on their bed in each other’s arms, then Beca having to say goodbye to Chloe as her Über turned up to take her to the airport.

Among Chloe’s final words were six particular words that had haunted Beca since whispered into her ear during their final hug at the door: “I wish things could’ve been different..” They had swam around in her head over and over again. What had Chloe meant? Had she wished for a better last day together? Did she mean she wished they hadn’t lived together for so long after graduation? Because Beca had really enjoyed living with Chloe in the end and had had a really nice last day with her.

The brunette smoothed the front of her black top down, turning to the side to inspect her side profile. She’d straightened her hair and had spent far longer than normal doing her make up. She hoped it was enough. She hoped she looked memorable enough for Chloe to think “Wow”. Because Beca had had a crush on her best friend for far longer than she deemed healthy.

Seeing Chloe today had Beca feeling both sick with nerves and numb with excited anticipation. Beca didn’t get excited about things - but she got excited about seeing Chloe. She hoped she was enough.

The home filled suddenly with a loud ‘ding-dong’ noise that was alien to Beca - she hadn’t ever had a visitor here in LA before. Her heart hammered against her chest while she took a deep breath to steady her nerves and she slowly made her way over to the huge front door. She took hold of the cool metal handle, pulled it down, and tugged the door open.

It had been a long three months, but what felt like the first time since moving, a broad and genuine smile swept over Beca’s face the second she clasped eyes on Chloe. The woman stood alone on the large porch area, a massive grin on her face, and she even appeared to be shaking on the spot she looked so excited - as if ready to explode.

“Can I help y-“ Beca began to say sarcastically but she had to stop her greeting to let out a chuckle because Chloe had wasted no time in lunging towards her and throwing her arms around her waist - the redhead letting out a delighted squeak. Beca squeezed her eyes shut while she held her best friend tight. Finally.

“I missed you so muuuch!!!” Chloe cried out in a tone that sounded almost like a wail. But Beca knew everything about Chloe and the way the woman was. So she knew that wail was one of excitement.

“Missed you too, weirdo.” Beca mumbled into Chloe’s ear, her arms now around her best friend’s neck. She wouldn’t be caught dead acting so affectionately towards someone else. But Chloe was different. Chloe had always been different.

Chloe let out a small squeak and Beca peeled her arms from around the woman’s body just as Chloe began making her way into Beca’s beautiful home, “Oh my goodness! Is this whole place yours? Oh I love those blinds! And that’s rug! And…OH MY GOODNESS…” Beca peered through the door with an affectionate smile as she watched Chloe dashing over to the fireplace, “BECA YOU HAVE A FIREPLACE?!”

Beca chuckled as she watched Chloe smooth her hand along the top of the fireplace, the redhead looking at it in wonder. And Beca’s heart warmed. Her home looked good with Chloe Beale in it, “You like it?”

“I love it!!” Chloe exclaimed, smiling over at Beca brightly, and Beca felt her stomach flip. Chloe was stood in a beautiful light floating dress - having been pre-warned by Beca that the weather was far warmer here on the West Coast than over on the East Coast - and her red hair that Beca remembered last being long had been cut to just below her shoulders. It was a nice length. And Chloe’s hair always grew quickly.

“Yeah, I love it too.” Beca lied. But this was Chloe. She never wanted to say anything opposing Chloe. She forever wanted to be on her side - which was unusual for Beca who was renowned for enjoying thinking she was right and causing a deeper argument than necessary with others.

“Can we light it tonight??” Chloe asked eagerly and Beca turned to collect Chloe’s belongings that the redhead had left on the doorstep. She was here for a few days and Beca couldn’t wait.

“Uh, yeah. Sure.”

She had no idea how they were possibly gonna get that thing lit. But for Chloe she’s do anything (as ashamed as she was to admit it).

“Lets uh…” Beca paused awkwardly, nudging the front door closed with her hip before turning back to her best friend, “I’ll show you your room.”

Beca wandered slowly from the lounge through to the back of the home where the two bedrooms stood, passing the door of her own. She looked over her shoulder, pleased that Chloe was following her, then opened the door to bedroom two. Nobody had stayed in the spare room yet so Beca didn’t really know what it was like. But it had a huge bed and some good electric blinds and a pretty view out the window. She didn’t anticipate any complaints, so was surprised when she heard a sharp “Oh.” fall from Chloe’s mouth as they stood just inside the room.

“Is…this okay?” Beca asked nervously, turning to look at her best friend while Chloe peered around the room with wide eyes. She noticed Chloe’s cheeks flushing pink slightly and furrowed her brow with worry. She didn’t think the room was that bad.

“No..um..i mean yes..obviously it’s okay. I just…thought we’d..um..I’d be sharing your bed this week. Because..well, you know..”

Yeah, Beca did know. She’d felt it too. The first couple of weeks since leaving Brooklyn she’d struggled to sleep because Chloe wasn’t beside her. It was funny how they’d become dependent on one another to sleep comfortably at night - three years of comfort to be precise. But Beca was speechless, her mouth hung open slightly as she watched Chloe slowly wander into the bedroom, looking around with a forced smile on her face, babbling nervously - clearly embarrassed.

“But, you know, this room is great. Brilliant actually. And this bed is really big so…I’ll have some really good sleep while I’m here…” her sentence drifted off, her smile wavering as she looked down at the huge bed in the spare room she’d be sleeping in during her stay. Beca felt a huge knot of guilt.

Just as she was about to suggest that Chloe could sleep in her bed with her instead, the redhead let out a massive exhale and forced a fresh smile on her face, turning to look at Beca, “So it’s your birthday tomorrow!” and Beca snapped her mouth closed, swallowing loudly while Chloe added, “What would you like to do?”


	2. Beca - Frozen Yogurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca takes Chloe to her favourite Fro-Yo joint..

Being with Chloe was like slipping on a comfy pair of sneakers after a long three months of wearing uncomfortable heels. Like taking in a deep breath of fresh air after wearing a gas mask for three months. Like wearing pyjamas after wearing a straight jacket. It was just a huge massive relief for Beca, and the brunette hadn’t realised how stressed she’d been since moving to LA, nor how much she’d missed being with Chloe.

But Beca hung onto every single word Chloe spoke. Watched every way her hand swung while she spoke. Noted how her nose scrunched slightly when she laughed, the skin at the edges of her eyes crinkling while her iris’s shone out in a beautiful bright blue. Beca’s gaze would drift down to Chloe’s lips, loving the way her best friend’s mouth contorted while she chatted about her flight over from New York. Beca was entranced.

“...was when I thought perhaps it wasn’t a good idea to bring a massive bunch of balloons with me.” Chloe finished with a giggle. Beca somehow managed to force a chuckle out even though she hadn’t really been listening to what the woman had been saying. She’d been too busy wondering to herself how she’d possibly managed to go three months without seeing Chloe. As well as wondering to herself why she’d ever thought it was a good idea for her to move to the other side of the country so quickly. She could’ve probably have delayed it by another week. Could’ve really made the most of living with Chloe in that final week instead..

“Um..Beca?”

Beca jumped, blinking a couple of times while Chloe looked at her, her eyebrows raised as though she’d just asked her a question. Fortunately Chloe let out a sweet chuckle of her own and gave her a gentle nudge, motioning to the woman behind the counter they were stood at.

“It’s your turn to order.” Chloe added helpfully and Beca cleared her throat.

“Uh, right! Um...” Beca dragged her eyes from her best friend down to the glass counter which showed a massive array of frozen yogurts and toppings. This right here was her favourite place to go to in LA. The place she passed any time she went to work. She’d tried almost every flavour, and her vey first time entering the little store she knew without a doubt that Chloe would adore it.

The look on Chloe’s face when they’d stepped inside had been better than Beca could’ve ever imagined because it was real. Having Chloe here with her was real. Her blue eyes had shone brightly when she’d first caught sight of the massive array of flavours, and Beca had done nothing but watched her best friend with an affectionate smile on her face. They’d both joined the massive queue of the popular venue, waiting patiently for their turn - Chloe telling Beca all about her journey over and how different Cummings University is to Barden, and what she’s been doing during her first semester there.

“I’ll go pistachio, almond, and banana, with chopped nuts and blueberry sauce.” Beca ordered smoothly, revealing just how often she went there.

The woman behind the counter began preparing Beca’s order and Beca turned back to her best friend, grinning as Chloe stared back at her with her mouth gaping open. Beca let out a light chuckle.

“Wha-hat?”

“You didn’t go for chocolate??” Chloe asked in a surprised tone and Beca just shrugged, causing Chloe to reach out and squeeze the brunette’s arm to emphasise her exclaimation, “But you love chocolate! You...you always pick chocolate. No matter what!”

“Yeah, well just you wait until you taste this almond Fro-Yo, Chlo.” Beca said in a calm voice, even though her heart was racing in excitement at Chloe’s reaction. She was loving that Chloe knew so much about her. She’d forgotten, “It’ll change your life.” Beca added, turning to hand over some money to the woman who had rang up the total of the two frozen yogurt sundaes, “Change. Your. Life.”


	3. Beca - Courtyard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca takes Chloe to her favourite secret place..

Beca was busy tugging Chloe by the hand through the crowd of people within the fro-yo parlour, both women holding their respective small pots with their sundae’s in. She could hear Chloe giggling behind her and she knew why - in New York this used to be their thing. If ever they were somewhere crowded and needed to get out or over to a specific location, one of them would grab the other’s hand and they would wind their way between people until they made it to wherever they were headed.

The brunette didn’t stop when they finally reached the exit, keeping hold of Chloe’s hand and guiding her down the sidewalk before taking a sharp left down a slim alleyway along the side of the building, the shadows from the store shading them from the sun. Beca knew the perfect place to take Chloe to eat these sundaes.

“Becaaa!” Chloe giggled, striding after Beca with her hand still firmly held, “Where’re we going?”

But the younger woman didn’t answer, continuing to lead Chloe down the alleyway with firm determination, though a grin was splattered over her face. She was taking her to her most favourite secret nook near the parlour. The place she found a rare nugget of peace in this busy fake city. The alleyway finally ended at a quiet courtyard, boxed in by several buildings. In the centre of that courtyard was a beautiful little fountain, with a few benches and shrubs and flowers. A rare glimpse of beauty and nature hidden away.

The two women stopped and, for a third time in a matter of hours since Chloe’s arrival, Beca was able to watch the redhead’s face light up in wonder, Chloe now looking at the pretty courtyard in awe. Beca let go of her best friend’s hand and tried to compose herself. Her heart was racing with excitement. She’d never told anyone about this place. She’d never shown anyone. But Chloe was special..

“Beca, how…?”

Chloe was evidently speechless, and all she could do was let out a small chuckle when she turned to look at her best friend. Beca just shrugged, blushing slightly, “I accidentally wandered down here in my first week. Sat on this bench-“ she began wandering over to the furthest bench, Chloe following closely, fro-yo pots still in hand, “-and just ate my sundae while listening to the water. It’s now my favourite place to go. Nobody seems to know about it but me..and you.”

Beca and Chloe both took a seat on the bench, side by side, and watched the fountain before them. The water was a noticeable sound, echoing around them thanks to the surrounding buildings. And Beca peered at Chloe out of the corner of her eye. She thought she could see tears beginning to build in Chloe’s eyes, but she couldn’t be sure. So - not wanting to draw attention to how emotional the redhead was getting - Beca looked down at the frozen yogurt in the pot she was holding. She picked the tiny plastic spoon up that was stuck in the top of the sundae and pulled it out, before sweeping the tip across the slowly melting almond flavoured dessert.

“Now, I dare you…” Beca began, holding the spoon out to her best friend, “…to try this almond fro-yo and tell me it doesn’t change your life.”

She watched as Chloe looked to her with a coy smile, leant her face down towards Beca’s spoon, and brought her lips to the creamy dessert, drawing it into her mouth. The redhead sat back and furrowed her brow, closing her eyes for a moment and Beca watched her best friend’s lips, wishing she could kiss them. Chloe let out a light hum. Beca held her breath. Did she hate it? Had Beca actually got it all wrong? Was…was the almond fro-yo not life changing?

“God…” Chloe mumbled, her eyes fluttering open and a smile sweeping over her face as she looked at Beca, “…you’re right. That is amazing.”

“Right??” Beca replied with a soft smile, scooping another little drop onto her spoon again and having some herself this time, “The absolute best.” She was thrilled Chloe agreed with her. It was one thing to be able to share this beautiful little secret place with her best friend, and an additional bonus to be able to have Chloe love her favourite flavour of fro-yo too.

“Life. Changing.” Chloe declared firmly, nodding her head in agreement, and the two best friends sat together in comfortable silence while they ate their respective sundaes - sharing the odd spoonful here and there - enjoying their first afternoon together in three months.


	4. Beca - Takeout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca and Chloe have takeout that night..

“I don’t know how you just did that..” Beca said from her position on the couch, a large blanket over her lap while she watched Chloe standing upright nearby. The redhead simply grinned while she placed a box of matches down on the small table between the couch that Beca was sat on and the fireplace she’d just successfully lit.

It was 6.30pm and the two best friends had returned to Beca’s LA home not too long ago, having spent a nice afternoon exploring the city Beca had been living in for three months but had never had the desire to explore alone. But now she had Chloe visiting, she wasn’t alone.

Beca had set to lighting the fire in the fireplace that Chloe had asked her about earlier, but the brunette had had no luck in doing so, eventually getting annoyed with the process and chucking the box of matches down with a frustrated growl - her hands and nose somehow covered in soot. It was around that time that Chloe - who had been busy sorting their Chinese takeout in the kitchen - wandered through to help out, placing the takeout on the table before instructing Beca to take a seat on the couch while she had a go at lighting the fire. Naturally Chloe had managed to light the thing first time round. Of course she had..

“Maybe I’m just brilliant and you never realised?” Chloe said in a bright voice, moving over to the small table and handing a box of noodles and some chopsticks to Beca. The brunette took them, squinting her eyes with a suspicious expression.

“Hmm..or maybe it’s just pure luck..” she replied suspiciously, and Chloe shrugged with a chuckle while she took a seat directly beside Beca, holding her own takeout box and chopsticks while Beca slid the other half of the blanket over her lap.

“Maybe.”

“..and I started the fire off for you so it was easier to light.” Beca added, opening her box of noodles and Chloe grinned while she did the same with hers.

“Well then it only proves just how good we are together.”

They both paused their motions, Beca swallowing loudly as Chloe’s words echoed a little in her head. It was kinda the glaringly obvious thing she’d been thinking about all afternoon, from the second she saw Chloe on her doorstep. Chloe complimented her personality so well. Their day-to-day life back in Brooklyn had always ran so smoothly because they were so good together.

“Maybe it does.” Beca agreed in a quiet voice, a soft smile on her face.

The two best friends sat in comfortable silence for the millionth time that day, loving that they were finally together for the first time in three months. It had been a long stretch. They’d missed each other. They’d missed this. The happy silence. Being around one another.

Beca began smirking as she heard Chloe noisily slurping away at her noodles and she couldn’t help how happy it made her feel. She’d missed the sound of Chloe’s noisy eating. It had irritated her heaps in the first few weeks that they’d been living together in Brooklyn. But then it had slowly turned into background noise and before Beca knew it, she’d moved to LA.

It had been a long three months with no background noise. No hum of the busy city cars, or Chloe’s loud chewing, or Chloe’s early morning coughs to clear her throat for the day ahead, or Chloe’s sighing whenever she found another pair of Beca’s socks on the floor under the kitchen table, or Chloe’s singing..

Beca had really missed Chloe.

“Stop it!” Chloe said with her mouthful, and Beca felt the back of Chloe’s hand whip against her arm. But it only served to make Beca’s smirk widen, and she turned to look at her best friend who had furrowed her brow.

“I’m not doing anything.”

“You’re smiling!” Chloe accused, swallowing her mouthful and pointing her chopsticks at Beca, but a small smile of her own was creeping out the corners of her mouth.

“Oh so I’m not allowed to smile?” Beca replied with a grin, knowing that wasn’t what Chloe had a problem with.

“You’re laughing at my noisy chewing..” Chloe whined, sticking her bottom lip out and Beca wasn’t one for melting, but the sight of Chloe looking at her with those big wide eyes, the light in the room only coming from the fire, made Beca melt on the spot. She wished she could tug that bottom lip between her teeth and gently kiss the nip away with her own lips against Chloe’s.

“I was _actually_ thinking how much I’d _missed_ your noisy chewing, thank you very much.” Beca insisted with a curt nod, looking back down at her noodles and pushing them about with her chopsticks. It was rare for her to admit something so soft. But Chloe always brought a vulnerability out of Beca that even Beca didn’t realise she had deep down. “I’ve missed this.”

“I’ve missed this too.” came the reply and a soft smile grew on Beca’s face again as she looked back over at Chloe and saw her best friend watching her with an affectionate expression.

“So what did you want to do for your birthday tomorrow?” Chloe asked, her attention moving back down to her noodles that she tried to pick up with her chopsticks, furrowing her brow as she focussed. And Beca felt her heart swell. She’d always thought her crush on Chloe would subside once they lived apart, but if anything the distance and time apart had ended up fuelling Beca’s crush on the redhead, to the point that being with her now was almost like torture.

“Let’s face it,” Beca said with a sigh, watching Chloe pause her food-efforts to look back up at her, “you and I both know you’ve got tomorrow planned out already.” And Beca watched in delight as Chloe’s cheeks flushed pink, an embarrassed smile brushing over her face.

“Ah..you got me.”

“I got you.” Beca confirmed with a grin, loving the way Chloe let out a nervous chuckle before peering down at her noodles again.

“I forget how well you know me.”

Beca sighed gently, having always loved the way Chloe would bring her free hand to her face if she were ever embarrassed about something. She wished she could reach her own hand up and cup Chloe’s cheek. But it would be weird. They were friends. Best friends. And Beca liked that they were like this. She liked that they could act this way comfortably around each other and it not be awkward. She didn’t want to ruin it - especially as Chloe was here for another three days.

“So let me guess..” Beca began, resuming her focus on her food and digging her chopsticks through the noodles, trying to find a piece of chicken, “..you’re gonna wake me up at some hideous time in the morning, drag me somewhere to see the sunrise on what will be _my first day as a 26 year old_ , then you’ll take me on a million and one activities throughout the day until the evening when you’ll insist we go to a funky restaurant that serves food I don’t trust, and the waiter will roll out a massive cake which - once I’ve blown out the candles - will open up to reveal all The Bellas but Amy hiding inside..only for Amy to come down from the ceiling in some sort of circus getup singing a song from Disney movie that I probably wouldn’t have seen..” Beca looked up at Chloe who was watching her in amusement.

“Wow.” Chloe replied in a soft tone, “You really do know me.”

Beca felt the colour drain from her face. Oh God, so much of what she’d said had been sarcastic. So much of what she’d said was exactly how she didn’t want to spend her birthday. She hated getting up early. She hated having to go here there and everywhere on a day when she could just sit a chill. She hated eating at new restaurants. She hated being sung happy birthday to while a cake made its way to her. And she hated surprises - even if that surprise was the rest of their friends.

“Relaaax!” Chloe said with a chuckle, nudging Beca with her elbow, “I’m joking. Just because that’s my ideal birthday scenario doesn’t mean it’s yours.”

Beca let out a sigh of relief, a smile returning to her face, “Thank God.” she mumbled, finally plucking out some chicken and drawing it into her mouth. The two women fell silent again with soft smiles on their faces, both still tucked up under the blanket, merrily eating their respective takeout, now watching the flames as they danced within the fireplace.


	5. Beca - Goodnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca does something stupid..

Beca spat into the sink and looked up at her reflection in the mirror, noting the toothpaste around her lips. She reached for the towel beside her, but kept her eyes trained on Chloe’s reflection while the redhead stood beside her. They both wore soft smiles on their faces. Both feeling the same way. It was the best being together again. It didn’t take much to feel this content, but it was enough. While Beca wiped her mouth on the towel she heard Chloe let out a light chuckle, and the second she caught sight of her again she noticed that Chloe was busy grinning at her.

“You always were bad at keeping toothpaste in your mouth.” The redhead teased, pulling her toothbrush out of her mouth with a ‘pop’ and motioning to Beca’s pyjama top. Beca looked down and let out a small tut when she noticed she’d spilt some toothpaste down her front. Chloe simply giggled, resuming her teeth cleaning while Beca ran some cool water and tried to remove the stain. But it was no good. So she gave up with a huff of air from her mouth.

Chloe spat her mouthful of toothpaste out and swirled some water in her mouth before spitting again, “Well you’re never going to get the stain out like that.” she said in a more assertive tone.

“What..with water?” Beca asked sarcastically but Chloe let out a tut of her own, wiping her own face with the towel that Beca had hung on the sink for a moment.

“Come here.” the redhead muttered, continuing the running water, sticking the fingers of her right hand under it and using her left hand to tug Beca towards her. Beca immediately felt uncomfortable with the way Chloe had hooked the top of her index and middle finger over the waistband of her pyjama bottoms, tugging their bodies closer to one another, and her heart raced as she felt Chloe’s breath wash over the skin over her collarbone. The redhead had removed her fingers from Beca’s pyjamas and instead pulled the fabric with the stain on it closer to her face so she could concentrate on scratching off the toothpaste with her wet fingernail.

Beca tried to play it as cool as possible. _Fuck_. She’d forgotten how good it was to be this close to Chloe. She’d forgotten how good her hair smelt and how soft her skin could be and-

“There you go. That’s a little better.” Chloe said, beaming up at Beca before letting go and turning back to turn the water off and to dry her hands on the towel. Beca was frozen to the spot for a moment, a little stunned at what had happened. Then she blinked a couple of times and cleared her throat as Chloe turned back to her with a soft smile and a light exhale.

“Uh..Goodnight I guess?” Beca blurted awkwardly, and she could feel the heat rising to her cheeks as Chloe nodded gently.

“Yeah..Goodnight Becs.”

Before Beca really knew what was happening, her face was flying towards the redhead and she placed a quick firm kiss on her best friend’s cheek, then she pulled back. They both froze. Beca had _never_ kissed Chloe before, in any sense of the word.

Beca stood in horror, watching as Chloe became a little flustered. But she didn’t want to hang around for the aftermath of this awful decision she’d just made. So with one final curt nod she cleared her throat, let out a croaky “Uh.” then quickly turned on the spot and strode out of the bathroom and through to her bedroom.

She closed the door of her dark bedroom behind her, and leant her back against the door, heaving out a huge heavy sigh. _What the fuck was that_?? she asked herself, squeezing her eyes shut and leaning her head back on the door. _You fucking kissed her, you idiot!_

And Beca let out a small groan and dashed over to her large bed, collapsing onto it - her face smushing straight into her pillow so she could hide as much of her embarrassment as possible from her empty bedroom. God tomorrow was going to be fucking awful!


	6. Beca - Sleepless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca can’t sleep..

The apartment was silent. Nothing new there. It was always silent. But Beca’s mind was racing with thoughts and fears, her anxiety building for the first time in several weeks. She’d been laid on her back staring at the ceiling of her bedroom for over an hour now.

She’d kissed Chloe on the cheek. _She’d fucking kissed Chloe_! What the hell was she playing at??

Beca let out a low groan, throwing her hands up to her face, trying to erase the memory of Chloe’s expression when she’d pulled out from the kiss Beca had placed on her cheek. God, she’d looked stunned. Her mouth slightly open in shock. Her bright blue eyes wide in surprise.

The brunette brought her hands flopping down to her sides and she let out a heavy sigh. She’d definitely ruined this weekend now. Definitely. There was no way Chloe would look at her properly ever again. And Beca felt her stomach squiggle with nerves.

She was toying with the idea of just…sucking it up and going to apologise now. Just wander over to the spare room, knock on the door, and wait. Hopefully Chloe would still be awake. It’d just be easier to get it over and done with.

Had it been back in Brooklyn, the two would’ve had no choice but to deal with whatever awkward situation or argument they might’ve got into because they’d shared a bed during that time. There was nothing forcing Beca to go and find Chloe right now, except the tug in her heart. She had to at least try..

With another huff of breath, Beca pulled her bedcovers back and slipped out of bed, her bare feet touching down on the cool laminate floor of her bedroom. She wandered across to the door and took several deep breaths, her hand on the handle, trying to calm her racing heart.

Then with one final gust of determination, she forced herself to pull open the door and make her way over to the spare bedroom. But Beca let out a small yelp when, just as she left the doorway of her room, her body collided into Chloe’s - the woman having been making her way along the corridor. Beca froze as Chloe also let out a yelp of her own and the two women stood awkwardly before each other.

“I uh…” Beca began, peering at Chloe through the dim light - the only light coming from the moon that was almost full, and shining through the main window along the corridor of the LA home. She saw Chloe looking at her expectantly and that was when Beca realised she probably needed to say a bit more, “…I was wanting to…not _apologise_ but…ask if everything’s okay…since I kissed your cheek.”

She noticed the way a small smile graced Chloe’s beautiful face, the redhead still only stood mere inches from Beca. The atmosphere around them was palpable, and although Beca maintained her eye contact with Chloe’s eyes, she noticed how her best friend’s chest rose and fell quite quickly.

“Yeah.” Chloe croaked quietly before clearing her throat, “I was actually coming to see you to, um…” Beca watched as Chloe pursed her lips together, then drew her eyes up to the ceiling, as though the words she was looking for would be written up there, “…well…” Beca could feel her heart thumping harder and harder against her chest. Her mouth hung open slightly. Her breathing increasing while Chloe finally brought her eyes back down to look into Beca’s, “…I felt bad about not kissing you back.”

A small smile washed over Beca’s face fleetingly, amazed that Chloe would ever consider wanting to kiss her in the first place, “Oh.” was all she replied with. It wasn’t really a formed word. More like a light grunt or noise that could’ve resembled the word had she not have been so distracted with the way Chloe was looking at her affectionately.

It happened as though in slow motion, and Beca watched through the low light as her best friend slowly leant her face towards hers and kissed her softly on the cheek. The kiss lingered, and Beca’s breath caught in her throat. There was an intimacy here unlike anything she’d ever experienced before. And she was experiencing it with Chloe.

The redhead pulled her face back by an inch, the two women looking into one another’s eyes, trying to see if there was any indication that the other might not want what was about to happen. But neither of them was stepping back or turning away. This was everything they’d wanted. Everything they’d secretly craved.

Beca’s breathing was shallow as her eyes drew their way down to Chloe’s lips and she saw the way Chloe’s tongue slid along them once, almost as though trying to entice her. She felt the redhead’s breath gently washing over her face. And Beca felt numb with nerves and excitement.

Ever-so slowly, Beca and Chloe drew their faces together and shared a gentle kiss. It were as though time had stopped. As though the home they stood in seeped away from around them. Nothing, nothing mattered more to them right now than the other.

They naturally broke the kiss with as much caution as when it had first been made, and they parted their faces by a few inches to take in one another’s reaction. Beca grinned while Chloe let out a silent chuckle.

“Wow, I…” Beca whispered, pausing to swipe her tongue across her bottom lip for a moment to taste what she suspected was Chloe’s peach flavoured chapstick. It made her heart skip a beat. _Chloe had fucking kissed her_!! “…I’ve wanted to do that for such a long time.” she added with another whisper and Chloe smiled back brightly, nodding gently.

“Me too.” came the whispered reply, and there was a brief pause while Beca and Chloe came to a mutual realisation that the other had wanted this all along too.

Beca swallowed loudly as she felt Chloe slip her hands around her waist, and a calm wave rushed over her body when she heard her best friend whisper, “You’re not really gonna make me sleep in that spare room tonight, right?”

And Beca grinned, bringing her own arms around Chloe’s body, drawing the tip of her nose up and down the woman’s nose affectionately, muttering a low yet confident, “Definitely not.”


	7. Chloe - Fireplace

The hum of the Über tumbled around Chloe while she sat in the back of the vehicle, rolling her ring around her index finger as she stared out the window. She’d never been to LA before. It was warmer than she’d expected - even with pre-warning that it would be - and there seemed to be a little more space here than New York.

The redhead’s heart rate began increasing as the time ticked on. She was nervous.  _Really_  nervous. The last time she’d seen Beca had been three months ago. They’d spent the most perfect last day together as roommates in Brooklyn, visiting the places in their neighbourhood that had become their favourite haunts over the three years that they’d lived there together with Amy. Then Beca had moved away for work and Chloe had started vet school and before they knew it, three months had flown by.

In that time Chloe had missed Beca desperately, not only because she’d gone from seeing the woman every day for three years straight to only seeing her (as it stood) once every three months; but also because she and Beca had once shared a bed back in Brooklyn and Chloe was  _still_  struggling to sleep properly at night without Beca’s body heat beside her.

It’d been Beca’s idea for Chloe to come visit her in LA. To stay for a few days so they could ‘relive the good ol’ days’. And Chloe hoped that meant exactly what it insinuated: by day chilling around the apartment or wandering around the local neighbourhood trying different foods, and by night that they would curl up in bed together and watch Netflix before falling asleep in one another’s arms.

She could’ve invited Fat Amy to come along to. Beca may have even casually suggested it in one of their texts. But Chloe hadn’t wanted to share Beca with anyone else this weekend. She didn’t want to split her attention. She wanted Beca’s entire focus to be on her and her entire focus to be on Beca. Because Chloe had had a crush on Beca since the day they’d first met (or near enough) - seven years ago. Not that she would ever tell her best friend that for fear of ruining their friendship..

“Here we are.”

Chloe jumped, snapping out of her daydream, and she realised the car had stopped outside a home she recognised from the photos Beca had sent her a couple of months back. It was even bigger than she’d imagined and Chloe wondered how Beca ever coped with rattling around in such a big home after having had to share that tiny studio apartment with herself and Amy for three years. And Chloe felt her happiness dip slightly. Beca probably loved it. Probably loved being all alone without anyone to bother her. She probably didn’t miss Chloe at all..

The redhead eased herself out of the car, thanking the driver who had tugged her large suitcase out of the trunk and had placed it beside her. She took a heavy exhale as her drove away and she stood before the large home. This was it. She was about to be reunited with her best friend.  _Finally_. After three long months!

Chloe made her way up to the front door with her suitcase and handbag in tow, swallowing loudly. She reached the door and smoothed her hands down the front of her floaty dress. The one she’d spent forever picking out. She wanted to look good for Beca. Amazing. Memorable. She…she wanted to take Beca’s breath away. Chloe brought her hands to her hair that she’d had cut a couple of days ago in preparation for today, making sure the loose waves she’d curled into it earlier looked as good as could be considering she’d been on a flight across the country to get there.

She reached up and pressed the tip of her index finger against a button by the door. A loud impressive ‘ding dong’ sounded, seeming to echo within the impressive LA home, and Chloe’s heart rate  _really_  began to race. She couldn’t wait to see Beca. Couldn’t wait to throw her arms around her body and hug her tight. To feel Beca’s arms around her own body. To be able to hear Beca’s sarcastic voice once again. To be privy to the brunette’s softer moments.

Chloe found herself shaking with excitement, a broad smile jumping onto her face the second she heard the handle of the door before her begin to pull down. And there she was.

Chloe’s heart skipped a beat, her breath catching in her throat as she looked at the petite woman stood before her. Beca looked  _beautiful_. Stunning! Her long brown hair had appeared to have grown longer since they’d last seen each other (though Chloe suspected that was because she’d straightened it). Gone were the days where Beca would wear thick heavy eyeliner as she had done as an eighteen year old. Now the woman boasted a beautiful set of fake eyelashes that complimented the simple makeup she looked to have meticulously applied.

And the second she laid eyes on her best friend, Chloe felt that familiar rush of undying unrequited love that she’d always felt towards her best friend. She internally greeted that rush, having noticed the way it had waned in recent weeks since they’d parted. Chloe had been so used to that feeling over the years that she feared she would be lost without it. Loving Beca was a huge part of what made Chloe, Chloe. It’s just nobody but Chloe knew that.

Her heart soared when she saw a broad grin sweep over Beca’s face and the redhead loved that it was just for her. Beca was smiling just for her. Beca was clearly as pleased to see Chloe as Chloe was pleased to see Beca. And that knowledge was enough for Chloe to let out a delightful squeak and lunge forward, swooping her arms around Beca’s waist while the brunette was halfway through saying in a sarcastic tone: “Can I help y-“.

“I missed you so muuuuuch!” Chloe cried out, her eyes squeezed shut while she smiled, finally feeling complete again now she was reunited with her best friend. The woman she was secretly madly in love with.

Chloe’s body relaxed into Beca’s as the brunette brought her arms around Chloe’s neck, mumbling an affectionate “Missed you too, weirdo.”

But the embrace was short lived when Chloe peered over Beca’s shoulder and saw the interior of her best friend’s LA home.  _It was stunning!_


	8. Chloe - Frozen Yogurt

“Okay, just a little further..” Chloe heard her best friend say while they continued walking along the sidewalk side by side.

Not long after Chloe had arrived at Beca’s they’d decided to head straight into the heart of LA to explore - after all, that was one of their favourite activities to do together and, from what Chloe could tell, Beca hadn’t really explored the city she’d moved to three months ago. Save for a place that the brunette insisted Chloe would  _love_. The place they were headed right now.

Chloe looked to her best friend with a small curious smile while Beca kept her focus on something up ahead, seemingly walking with purpose. The redhead couldn’t take her eyes off Beca, still struggling to believe that they were finally together again. Still struggling to comprehend just how much she’d missed being with Beca. And she thought the woman felt the same except…Beca  _hadn’t_  wanted Chloe to share her bed this weekend.

Obviously sharing a bed wouldn’t seem like a normal thing to most people. Beca and Chloe were two grown adults. There were two bedrooms in Beca’s house. One was the guest room and Chloe was her guest. The most logical thing was that Chloe would sleep in the guest bedroom. But Chloe had presumed that given their previous three-year sleeping arrangement prior to Beca moving here that Chloe would be sharing Beca’s bed with her - for old times sake.

“This is it!” Beca announced stopping, and Chloe snapped out of her daydream, hating that her chest had been tight ever since the disappointment of Beca showing her the guest bedroom earlier. She really  _had_  wanted to curl up with Beca tonight..

Chloe followed Beca through the door and her mouth dropped open in surprise, a smile spreading over her face. Her eyes found themselves drawn to the hundreds of small lanterns hanging from the ceiling in different colours, a huge neon sign glowing on the wall way up ahead of them with the words ‘ _Fro-Yo_ ’ lit. And below that sign was a mammoth chalkboard with what looked to be hundreds of flavours of  _something_. The Frozen Yogurt place was full of customers. Some sitting with their sundaes already. Some queueing to order. All looking very happy to be there.

“Oh my goodness..” Chloe cooed in a quiet voice, staring around at the fun photos on the walls of people enjoying sundaes together and separately. There was even a section of wall dedicated to photos of dogs eating ‘dog friendly sundaes’. In the corner of the room was a jukebox playing upbeat music from the 40s. It was an odd setup. But a brilliant one. And Chloe couldn’t wipe the smile from her face.

“Yeah it’s pretty awesome, huh.” Beca said with a proud smile on her own face while she looked around with her hands on her hips, “The first time I came here I knew you’d like it.”

“Like it?” Chloe protested for a moment, her smile growing when she saw a chihuahua nearby happily lapping at a small ‘doggie sundae’ beside its owners. “I  _love_  it!!”

And not for the first time since being reunited with Beca a couple of hours ago, Chloe noticed the way the brunette was watching her with a soft smile on her face. There was something different about her best friend. She wasn’t sure what. But that look on Beca’s face right now had Chloe wanting to throw her arms around her neck and kiss Beca hard.

Fortunately (for both of them) Beca grabbed Chloe’s hand and dragged her towards the back of the queue. Chloe didn’t want to draw Beca’s attention to the fact that she was still loosely holding her hand. So they just stood there together for a couple of minutes before Beca came to the realisation herself, and to Chloe’s disappointment, Beca let go of her hand, clearing her throat awkwardly.

Chloe hated that the atmosphere became a little uncomfortable, so with a light sigh she smiled gently and turned to Beca to start up some conversation, “So, what are the rules here?”

“Rules?” Beca asked in a confused tone and seemed to hesitate, “With…us being in LA together?”

Chloe was surprised. She wasn’t sure how else her best friend could’ve interpreted what she’d just asked, but Beca had touched upon something even Chloe hadn’t considered.  _Was_  there any need for them to have rules? And if so what would they be? What could possibly need rules if they were just the way they always had been around each other?

“I-I meant about the sundaes..” Chloe said, not meaning to sound flustered while she motioned to the front of the queue, of which they were several people away from.

“Oh!” came Beca’s reply, followed shortly by the brunette’s blushing cheeks, and their eye contact broke while Beca began to explain how the ordering system went. Chloe kept her eyes trained on her best friend the whole time. What had Beca meant by  _rules while they were in LA together_??


	9. Chloe - Courtyard

Chloe was stunned.  _Stunned!_  she stood staring at the small courtyard around her, her hand still being held by her best friend. The woman had dragged her here no sooner had they left the Fro-Yo place. Her heart was racing - not from the light dash they did getting over here but because the little courtyard that had opened up from that tiny alleyway they’d moved down together was absolutely stunning! A perfect piece of paradise that Chloe couldn’t ever have imagined would be hidden in such a busy and well known city.

She felt Beca release her hand and she almost wanted to reach out and grab it again, missing the woman’s touch already, but she composed herself.

“Beca, how…” Chloe began, and she couldn’t help the light chuckle that fell from her mouth because there was no way she could’ve put Beca down as being someone who would actively hunt for a place like this. She turned to her best friend and saw a wonderful blush begin to sweep across Beca’s cheeks while the brunette shrugged.

“I accidentally wandered down here in my first week. Sat on this bench and just ate my sundae.”

Chloe began slowly following Beca as the woman wandered over to a bench on the far end of the courtyard from them. This whole outing so far had a very ‘date-esque’ vibe to it. They’d gone and got sundaes together. Beca had paid for them. Then Beca had held her hand and had guided her out of the building, down the street, and then had brought her to the most  _beautiful_  (and dare Chloe admit it  _romantic_ ) little courtyard for them to eat their sundaes together. It was… _perfect_!

“It’s now my favourite place to go.” Beca added softly, “Nobody seems to know about it but me…and you.”

Chloe felt her heart skip a beat. Goodness, this  _was_  romantic. A secret place that Beca had never shown anyone before? If Chloe hadn’t known this wasn’t a date then she would’ve been mistaken in thinking that it was. She took a seat on the bench and Beca sat down beside her, suspiciously close, their thighs leant against each other even though there was plenty of room on Beca’s other side. Chloe tried not to read too much into it. This  _wasn’t_  a date. And Beca  _didn’t_  like her in that way. They were just best friends. Beca probably just hadn’t really thought much about their seated positions.

Chloe’s eyes were drawn to the fountain before them, and she felt tears begin to build in her eyes. This right here felt like a special moment. And she made every effort to soak up every last detail because it was going to be a memory she’d treasure forever - the closest Chloe was ever going to get to going on a date with Beca.

“Now, I dare you..” she heard Beca say in a fairly bright voice, and Chloe turned to see Beca holding out her small plastic spoon with a bit of fro-yo on it, in her direction, as though expecting Chloe to taste it, “…to try this almond fro-yo and tell me it doesn’t change your life.”

Chloe hesitated for the briefest of moments, a coy smile sweeping across her face when she looked up into Beca’s kind eyes, and she felt her stomach flip. Even though they weren’t dating, Chloe wanted to make every effort to pretend as though they were, just for this moment, without making Beca feel uncomfortable. She took a deep breath, leant towards the spoon Beca held out for her, then took the fro-yo into her mouth.

Her eyes closed as she sat back and concentrated on the almond taste. It was out of this world and Chloe let out a hum of approval. What were the chances of Beca becoming some sort of Fro-Yo pro since moving here?

“God..” Chloe mumbled, letting her eyelids flutter open so she could smile at her best friend, “…you’re right. That is amazing.”

“Right??” came Beca’s reply, the soft smile on her face making Chloe melt. Beca was far more calmer than she ever remembered and Chloe wondered what had possibly changed to make the brunette that way. Could it be that LA was suiting Beca far better than Brooklyn ever had? “The absolute best.”

Chloe hadn’t known Beca to look at her so much, the woman keeping her eyes on Chloe with a calm smile while she tried some of the almond fro-yo for herself.

“Life. Changing.” Chloe agreed, smiling gently as she started eating her own sundae, loving how close they were sat.

There was this warm feeling within Chloe’s soul that appeared to internally hug her tight, and it was that very feeling that had Chloe wondering..

… _did Beca like her back??_


	10. Chloe - Takeout

_”I’ve really missed this.”_

The words that Beca had said softly to Chloe only a few minutes ago were still flying around Chloe’s mind. Beca had missed this and Chloe had agreed that she’d missed this too.  _This_. This being the two of them sat close together in the evening, eating takeout, giggling and chatting away, perfectly happy and content being in one another’s company.

They’d used to do  _this_  all the time when they’d lived together in that studio apartment in Brooklyn with Fat Amy. Except back then they ate takeout in their shared bed with their bedcovers over their lap while watching something on Netflix - instead of eating takeout on this couch with a shared blanket over their laps while watching the flames dance within the fireplace as they did now. But they still sat close, and they were still perfectly happy and content to be in one another’s company.

Chloe couldn’t quite explain how she was feeling right now. During the months that they’d been apart she’d really missed how domestic they’d once been back in Brooklyn. Amy would always joke that Beca and Chloe were like a married couple but neither Beca nor Chloe would ever protest - even sometimes drunkenly calling out “Wife!!” to gain the other’s attention across the room, much to The Bellas’ delight. Now they were alone together, as they had been since she’d arrived that afternoon, and Chloe chose not to pick another mouthful of takeout and turn to look at Beca instead.

She saw the way the light from the flames opposite them flickered over the brunette’s beautiful face and Chloe’s heart skipped a beat. She was pleased she’d decided to not tell The Bellas about her visit. Pleased that she got this time to see her favourite part of Beca. To see calm, happy, content Beca. A side that didn’t always come out when the rest of The Bellas were here because sometimes they were a bit of a handful. But it was just Chloe here, and Chloe had been receiving so many soft smiles and affectionate nudges from Beca that the redhead just found herself falling deeper and deeper in secret love with her best friend. Every inch of her.

“Okay I can’t keep this to myself anymore.” Chloe said with a smile, watching Beca turn cautiously to look at her.

“Um..okaaay..?” There was a hint of concern in Beca’s tone that had Chloe trying her hardest not to giggle. Because it  _was_  funny.

“You’ve got soot on your nose. From the fireplace.”

She watched as Beca let out a light gasp, the brunette bringing her hand up to rub her palm over her nose furiously to try to remove the smudge. But Chloe suddenly let out a loud laugh. Because Beca had only made it worse.

“Oh you’ve made it worse!” Chloe called out within her giggle, having not realised for a second that Beca was currently adoring that she’d made Chloe laugh so loudly, even if she was embarrassed.

“How??” Beca asked, and Chloe watched while her best friend looked down at her sooty hands and let out a low groan of despair, “Ah maaan! Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“Because you looked so cute!” Chloe said with a simple shrug, her smile softening.

“And I don’t now?”

“No.” Chloe replied with a teasing grin, “Now you just look grubby.”

“Like Bert from that Disney movie.” Beca mused, letting out a small chuckle while looking down at her food. Chloe tutted and rolled her eyes, causing Beca to look back at her curiously, “Whaaat?”

“Trust you to remember ‘Bert’ but not remember the title of ‘ _Mary Poppins_ ’!”

“Hey, Bert was a cool dude.” Beca insisted, pointing her chopsticks at Chloe and the redhead’s heart thumped away, her face beginning to ache a little she’d been smiling so much. She’d missed this comfortable banter.

“I-I’m like the Bert to your Mary Poppins!” Beca added, and Chloe’s smile broadened. Beca had  _never_  likened them to a potential couple in a movie. Particularly not from Disney movies (that Beca had self-confessed she didn’t watch..apparently..).

“Except I’m not ‘practically perfect in every way’.” Chloe replied, looking down at her food, appreciating that now was probably a good time to take another mouthful.

“Well I think you are.”

Chloe paused everything. Her motions, her breathing..it was only her heart that remained moving and it beat quickly, and her mind that raced. Beca felt that she was perfect in every way? What did that mean?? And Beca had said it in such an affectionate tone. Was..that Beca confessing something to her? Or was it just friendly banter again?  _Did Beca have feelings for her??_

Suddenly Chloe noticed Beca reach out towards her face and she let out a light squeak when she felt Beca smooth her palm down Chloe’s nose. The two best friends giggled as they looked at one another.

“Now we’re both grubby!” Beca said in a joyful tone and Chloe relished in the moment where Beca looked at her adoringly - as though she’d put the stars in the sky.

Perhaps Beca  _did_  feel the same way. Perhaps Beca  _was_  in love with Chloe too..


	11. Chloe - Goodnight

There was an odd atmosphere as Chloe turned back to Beca, having just spontaneously cleaned a bit of toothpaste from her best friend’s top. As though the sexual tension between the two of them was heightened more than usual. It could be because they were both stood alone in the quiet home, quite close to one another, having just finished cleaning their teeth. It could be because they were due to go to bed any moment - their  _separate_  beds - and neither really know how to bid each other “Goodnight” without it sounding awkward.

“Uh..Goodnight I guess?” Chloe heard her best friend say in a somewhat nervous tone, and Chloe nodded gently, noting the flush that was rising in Beca’s cheeks. She hadn’t known the woman to blush so much before today - and Chloe wondered if that was the affect she was having on Beca. Did she make Beca nervous? Embarrassed? Flustered?

“Yeah..Goodnight Becs.” She replied in a soft tone, a gentle smile on her face.

The smile on Chloe’s face quickly dropped though when Beca suddenly swooped her face towards her, and kissed Chloe quickly yet firmly on the cheek before leaning back again. The redhead’s mouth hung open in shock as she watched the way her best friend appeared to internally cringe. But before Chloe could say anything. Before she could ask why Beca had done it or had the chance to return the kiss - preferably on the lips this time - Beca appeared to clear her throat.

“Uh.” was all Beca seemed to muster and Chloe reached out to try to take her best friend’s arm and insist they talk. But it was too late. Beca turned on the spot and quickly dashed out of the bathroom.

Chloe stood in the middle of the bathroom, her mouth still agape. How-… _what_ had just happened?? When the older woman had watched Beca disappear out of the room, she’d felt her stomach knot. The look on Beca’s face just now had been that of pure horror, and Chloe felt awful about it. It was as though Beca had regretted kissing Chloe on the cheek the instant she’d done it.  _Why_??

Chloe turned to look at her reflection in the mirror and let out a heavy sigh. She was so confused. Did Beca like her as more than a friend or not?

A light tut came from between her teeth when she inspected her appearance further. God, she always looked awful after taking her makeup off. Far too many freckles splattered all over her skin. Her skin looked drained of colour and the shadows under her eyes looked so dark - the main reason why she wore make up in the first place. She’d wanted to look her best for Beca today. And she felt like she had done to a certain extent. So that’s what brought on even more of Chloe’s confusion.

She looked utterly dreadful, and yet…Beca had  _still_  given her a kiss goodnight on the cheek.  _Why??_


	12. Chloe - Sleepless

Sleeping in a different bed, in a different home, in a different city, in a different state, in a different time zone was never going to be an easy task. Chloe had always accepted that that’d be her fate from the moment she’d found out she wouldn’t be sharing Beca’s bed this weekend. But trying to sleep having had Beca kiss her on the cheek? Well that would be near on impossible now.

The redhead laid on her back, picking at her fingernails while her eyes followed the line of moonlight between a small gap in the blinds of the dark spare room. Beca’s kiss still echoed on her cheek and Chloe let out a shaky sigh. She still couldn’t believe the woman had done it. Had actually kissed her! Yeah it had just been on the cheek but..people just didn’t do that to their best friends like that if it didn’t mean something. Something more. Something special.

Chloe squeezed her eyes shut and winced, remembering exactly how horrified Beca had looked about an hour ago when it had happened. If Chloe had acted quicker and had at least  _attempted_  to have kissed Beca on  _her_  cheek too then perhaps Beca wouldn’t have ran out of the bathroom so quickly. Perhaps she would’ve stayed and they’d have talked about it. Perhaps Chloe might have even dared to brooch the subject of feelings and how she held some very strong romantic feelings for the brunette.

But Chloe had been an idiot and had just frozen on the spot. And so Beca had immediately become embarrassed and had left the bathroom, striding straight through into her bedroom.

Chloe felt  _so guilty_.

She found herself sitting up, reaching out to pick her phone up from the bedside table beside her. Chloe began typing out a text to send to Beca:

_Hey.. are we okay? X_

then she paused before sending it. What if Beca wasn’t awake? Or what if she was but her phone was on silent? Then by the time Beca had read the text Chloe would have fallen asleep so wouldn’t read Beca’s reply and then Beca would freak out waiting forever for the reply so would leave the house to go for a walk to clear her head but might get hit by a car or eaten by wolves and Chloe would have no idea and she’d be heartbroken and-

Chloe pulled the bedcovers from her body and sat on the edge of the bed. Her mild anxiety was getting the better of her right now and making her fear the worst. The only way things would resolve themselves sooner would be to go across to Beca’s room and talk to her. Heck the woman might even allow Chloe in her bed so they could talk properly..

It was this thought that urged Chloe out of the spare bed and over to the bedroom door, swinging it open. She paused, waiting for her eyes to become adjusted to her surroundings out in the hallway. Fortunately there wasn’t much there, and anything that was there was lit by the moonlight seeping in through the large hallway window.

Normally Chloe would admire the moon’s beauty and how everything in moonlight looked almost poetic - but not tonight. She was too nervous. She began making her way down the hallway towards Beca’s bedroom door, her heart hammering against her chest. Was this too bold even for Chloe? To be knocking on Beca’s door and slipping into her room to talk about something that had kinda been on the cards for a while now..

Just as the redhead approached the door with a purposeful walk she jumped as she saw a figure exiting Beca’s bedroom and colliding into her with a yelp. Chloe couldn’t believe it. Beca had been making her way down the hallway to see her. Did she want to talk about what had happened too?

“I uh..” Beca began and Chloe noticed the way her best friend swallowed loudly. There was an awkward pause, but Chloe couldn’t help the soft smile on her face.

Right now was the moment Chloe took to admire the moonlight and how  _Beca’s_ beauty looked almost poetic as the moonlight highlighted her makeupless face. She’d always admired Beca with makeup on, but she adored Beca with makeup off. After a string of sunny days during their years living in Brooklyn together, Chloe had memorised exactly where seven specific freckles would show on Beca’s face: five around the tip of her nose, one above her right eyebrow, and one to the left of her chin. Every time. Chloe loved them. She couldn’t see them right now, such was the dim light of the hallway, but she knew they were there..

“…I was wanting to…” Beca continued, “…not  _apologise_  but…ask if everything’s okay…since I kissed your cheek.”

Chloe found her breathing increasing as she saw Beca’s eyes looking intently at her, big and beautiful. They were stood in close proximity again. But this time was different.  _Beca had kissed her on the cheek_. And now the brunette was admitting herself that she wasn’t apologising for it - she wasn’t sorry she’d done it. This was them talking about it.

“Yeah.” Chloe croaked and she found herself quickly clearing her throat, trying to make herself sound as confident as possible even though she was really nervous about what she was about to say. What if Beca freaked out and asked her to leave? The weekend would be ruined!

“I was actually coming to see you to, um…” Chloe drew her eyes up to the ceiling to try to make a decision. Did she dare admit that she was in love with Beca?? “…well…” perhaps that could come? Perhaps just see what happens if you just kiss her cheek first. If Beca panics again then you know there’s no way she’d handle you revealing your true feelings. But if she doesn’t panic..

Chloe brought her attention back down to Beca, “…I felt bad about not kissing you back.”

Beca’s response was a bit difficult to hear as it was so short and grunty, but Chloe knew what she’d said hadn’t come as bad news to her best friend because a small smile had washed over Beca’s face. So Chloe saw that as a green light and gently leant her face over to Beca’s, placing a soft kiss on her best friend’s face like she’d always  _always_  wanted to do.

The kiss lingered on purpose, mostly because Beca didn’t tense up as Chloe had expected her to. Chloe was stunned. She slowly brought her face back a couple of inches and her heart really began to race when her eyes locked with Beca’s. The place was silent save for the sounds of their quiet breathing which only served to increase the sexual tension between them.

Chloe found her eyes drifting down to Beca’s lips. So tantalisingly close. And when she looked back up into her best friend’s eyes her heart soared: Beca was looking down at her lips with as much longing as Chloe felt. All the signs pointed towards one next step, and the moment she saw Beca’s eyes widen slightly when Chloe slid her tongue along her lips, the redhead knew Beca was all in.

With one final deep breath, one final gust of confidence, Chloe slowly began bringing her lips towards Beca’s. To her delight Beca began reciprocating the movement, and before long their lips finally met. Chloe and Beca shared their first kiss after years of secretly pining for one another.

Chloe felt the knot in her stomach loosen in relief, unable to believe that this was Beca who was finally kissing her. The woman she’d been in love with for over seven years. The woman who she’d been gently coaxing out of her shell. They’d both been following paths that were near to each other but hadn’t quite joined. Until now. Now Chloe felt that Beca would be walking alongside her.

Chloe’s patience had finally paid off!


	13. Beca - Good Morning

It was just after 6am when Beca began to stir, stretching out her limbs while a heavy sleepy sigh drifted from her nose. She kept her eyes closed but gradually became aware that her left arm was rather numb. The woman winced, wiggling the fingers of her left hand to try to bring some feeling back into them and in doing so suddenly heard a light groggy groan sound from beside her.

Beca slowly opened her eyes and not only noticed that the early morning sunlight was peeping from around the blinds of her bedroom, but that the figure beside her had stirred slightly. Beca’s eyes slowly traced over Chloe’s face, from freckle to freckle, then to the small scar on the woman’s forehead, up to Chloe’s beautiful red hair that cascaded down to her shoulders in thick waves.

A soft smile grew on Beca’s face and she let out another sigh, this time a contented one. She didn’t normally fall asleep naked overnight. And she certainly didn’t do so with another person in her bed. But as Beca always reasoned with herself: Chloe was special.

The moments following their first kiss had been a little frantic. Frantic kisses were shortly followed by Beca tugging Chloe into her bedroom, followed by the two of them pushing each other up against the quickly closed door while they continued to make out, before they ended up on and then  _in_  Beca’s bed. Clothes were removed steadily about an hour later. The rest was history.

Beca reached her right hand up and gently tucked some of Chloe’s hair behind her ear, amazed to finally have the chance to cherish her best friend like this without judgement or feeling awkward.  _They’d had sex_. A lot. And had constantly assured one another how happy they were to finally be together like this. It was all they’d ever wanted.

A grin broadened on Beca’s face when Chloe stirred again, the woman’s head feeling heavy on Beca’s outstretched arm. But Beca didn’t want to move it. She loved the feel of Chloe’s naked body tucked into her own naked body. And she took her right hand again, this time drawing her fingertips gently down the soft skin of Chloe’s arm. She heard her best friend letting out a light hum while stirring and Beca froze. She didn’t want to wake Chloe so early - she knew how much the woman adored her sleep.

So as Chloe let out another sleepy sigh, tucking her naked body a little tighter into Beca’s naked body, Beca brought her lips to Chloe’s forehead and kissed it gently. Her eyes fluttered closed and she took a deep intake of breath, pleased to know that Chloe still used that wonderful smelling shampoo Beca had always loved.

Then the brunette fell back into a deep sleep with her arms around Chloe’s naked body - content in the knowledge that this was definitely already the best birthday she’d ever had.


	14. Chloe - Good Morning

Chloe held her breath as she blinked slowly, turned on her right side in Beca’s bed, looking at the beautiful woman beside her. She couldn’t believe they were finally in this position together. Naked. Their legs tangled. Beca’s palm resting on Chloe’s bare hip while the brunette slept peacefully.

Chloe tugged her bottom lip between her teeth and chewed it with a smirk on her face. She remembered the way Beca tugged her into the bedroom by hooking her fingers into the waistband of Chloe’s pyjama bottoms. The way the brunette had nipped and licked and sucked at her neck with reckless abandon while Chloe was pressed up against the closed bedroom door. The sound of Beca’s moan when Chloe had been the first to dare to bring a hand up to her boob and squeeze it firmly.

She remembered the feel of Beca’s soft skin beneath her naked body once they’d finally taken their clothes of. Chloe remembered how wonderfully deep each of Beca’s frantic kisses had been. She could remember how dark her best friend’s expression had looked when Beca had watched her lustfully while Chloe had scooted her way further down the bed until her face was between Beca’s legs. She could remember the taste…

Chloe swallowed loudly. She had to get out of bed or she’d fall victim to feeling too horny. So ever so slowly, the redhead eased the bedcover off her body and slipped out of Beca’s arms. She froze as Beca began to stir but the woman continued to snooze.

Chloe’s feet landed gently on the floor and she paused for a moment, looking over her shoulder at Beca’s naked appearance. Her heart warmed.  _They’d had sex!_  A lot. And Chloe had loved every second of it, just as she loved every inch of her best friend.

The redhead stood and stretched, then made her way over to her pyjama top that had been strewn on the floor at some stage overnight. Picking it up and throwing it over the top half of her body, Chloe decided she couldn’t be bothered to wear her pyjama pants, so instead pattered out of the bedroom as quietly as possible to make Beca a birthday breakfast.

Chloe let out a happy sigh, the smile on her face having not disappeared from the moment she’d woken up. Beca had had sex with her! She had had sex with Beca! And they still had three days left together..


	15. Bechloe - Birthday Surprise *Explicit*

Beca peered around the wall from her position in the hallway that led through to the front of her home from the back. She’d only woken about three minutes ago to find her bed Chloe-less. And she’d initially panicked that the redhead had done a runner, embarrassed about all that they’d done last night. So Beca had got out of bed and had tied her black silk bathrobe around her naked body, hiding up the love-bites that Chloe had sucked onto her skin during the course of their love making overnight. And her breath caught in her throat.

Chloe was stood in the open plan kitchen in nothing but the pyjama top she’d been wearing before Beca had pulled it from her body during the night to kiss parts of Chloe’s skin that the top had been hiding. And the redhead was busy reaching up into one of Beca’s higher cupboards, searching for something. Beca’s mouth went dry as she saw the top ride up to just above the small of her best friend’s back, and the brunette saw the curvature of Chloe’s bare ass in all it’s glory. 

While Chloe took hold of a bottle of maple syrup and closed the cupboard door to resume her attention on the pancakes she was busy frying up - Beca’s favourite breakfast - Beca slowly made her way through to the kitchen, her heart racing as she approached the redhead.

Chloe was happily humming to a song that was blasting from her phone. She needed to save whatever recommended Spotify playlist this was from. She flipped another pancake, pressing the spatula onto the top to help it cook a little quicker, her mind drifting to the memory of Beca laid naked in the bed she’d left about twenty minutes ago. She couldn’t wait to return to her. To wish her a happy birthday and to treat her to breakfast in bed like she deserved.

Suddenly Chloe let out a sharp gasp when she felt a pair of soft hands sneaking underneath her pyjama top and smoothing across her midriff, and a coy smile swept over her face as she felt the front of Beca’s petite frame leaning against her back. 

“Good morning.” Beca mumbled into Chloe’s ear, sending a warm fuzzy rush through Chloe’s body from her ear down to her toes and everywhere in between. Chloe lent her head back onto Beca’s shoulder, mumbling an equally sensual “Good morning” right back at her.

“And Happy Birthday.” Chloe added, flipping the pancake from the frying pan. Her hips began to rock while Beca hummed, the younger woman’s fingertips beginning to creep a little higher underneath Chloe’s top.

“It definitely is a happy birthday so far…” Beca mumbled, her heart still thumping away while a cloud of desire began to descend over her head.

“Oh yeah?” Chloe asked, her hand reaching out to switch the stove off even though she wasn’t done making the pancakes.

“My favourite breakfast being made by my favourite person.” Beca muttered into Chloe’s ear, highly aware that her fingertips were now tracing the skin just beneath Chloe’s boobs. Beca was very much a boob-woman, and Chloe’s boobs felt exactly how she’d always imagined they would. “And my favourite person is naked…”

“Mostly naked.” Chloe hummed in a distracted tone, letting out an almost inaudible gasp as Beca brought her hands to Chloe’s boobs under her top and began stroking them while tweaking her nipples gently.

Beca brought her lips over to Chloe’s neck and placed several long kisses on her best friend’s skin, “Mostly naked…” she whispered while Chloe ground her ass against her. The brunette slid her left hand from Chloe’s left breast, slowly down the soft skin of her abdomen leaving a shadow of goosebumps in her wake, down past her hip and down her left thigh. Chloe let out a coo when Beca swept her left fingers delicately to the inside of her left thigh, then slowly teasingly up the inside of Chloe’s thigh.

“It’s your birthday..” Chloe whispered, throwing her head back again, this time bringing her hand up to sweep her fingers through Beca’s long brown hair, her eyes closed while her breathing increased, “..I should be..pleasuring  _you_ -” and she let out a squeak then a loud moan when Beca’s fingers cupped her pussy firmly.

Beca broke the hickey she was building on Chloe’s neck, smiling slightly, loving the sound of her best friend slowly coming undone thanks to her hands and lips. It was fast becoming her favourite sound.

“It  _is_  my birthday.” Beca agreed, finally getting the chance to kiss Chloe firmly on the lips - the redhead having turned her head enough to capture Beca’s mouth with her own, “And I  _want_  to pleasure you.” she mumbled against Chloe’s lips while they both breathed heavily, Chloe’s hips still rolling, Beca’s hands now still while they cupped Chloe’s pussy and right boob respectively, “Let that be my present.” Beca added in a low tone, her eyelids hooded, and the redhead nodded before letting out a raspy moan while Beca suddenly began moving both her hands.

Beca was kind of entranced with how wet Chloe felt against her left hand and the brunette reached a little further while they kissed heavily again. As Chloe’s tongue slid into Beca’s mouth, Beca slid her fingers between Chloe’s folds, coating the digits in Chloe’s silky juices, her middle finger and index finger going to work on the woman’s clit. She heard another moan rumbling from the back of Chloe’s mouth and Beca sped up her efforts, their kiss breaking but their increasingly sweaty foreheads pressed against one another. Breakfast was now completely forgotten and the two women were focused on nothing but each other.

Chloe found herself being spun, her best friend having pulled her hands from her body and before the redhead knew it Beca had somehow lifted her up onto the kitchen worktop and was nestled between her thighs. Beca’s hands were now cupping Chloe’s face, pulling her into a deep kiss. Chloe let out a light groan of frustration, having experienced the build-up to her orgasm before being moved. But Beca knew exactly what that groan was about, and dropped her hands to Chloe’s top, trying to pull the buttons undone as quickly as possible. She only managed three. But three was enough.

Beca brought her right hand to the fabric and tugged it down, exposing Chloe’s left breast and she immediately dove down to suck it, teasing the nipple by rolling her tongue around it. Her right hand then made it’s way to the small of Chloe’s back, sneaking under the top and holding the woman firmly while Beca’s left hand dragged its way up the inside of Chloe’s right thigh. 

Chloe let out a sharp gasp, throwing her head back against the cupboard door as Beca’s fingers slid into her pussy, the brunette’s thumb remaining on her clit while her fingers pumped in and out.

“B- _Beca”_ Chloe panted, her eyes closed as she felt her body building closer and closer to orgasm. The sound of her name being spoken in that tone only served to increase Beca’s passion, and the brunette began sucking that bit harder with a grunt of approval while she coated Chloe’s clit in more juices to stimulate it.

But just as Chloe felt her orgasm peak, she let her eyes briefly flutter open and she let out a loud yelp of horror. Her body shook, an overwhelming tremble of sexual pleasure rushing over it - she was completely out of control to stop it - and to her dismay she saw that the rest of The Bellas were wandering into the home through the front door just as she orgasmed against Beca’s body.

Shrieks were sounded from all nine of the visiting Bellas, as well as the two additional Bellas having sex in the open-plan kitchen. Beca  _hated_  birthday surprises, but this was the  _worst_ birthday surprise she could’ve ever have received.


	16. The Bellas - Birthday Surprise

The shrieks of all eleven Bellas echoed around Beca’s LA home. Aubrey and Stacie both threw their hands up to Emily’s eyes to shield the young woman’s vision. Cynthia Rose had a smirk on her face, her shriek having been more amused than her friends’. Jessica, Ashley, and Flo all stood with their mouths agape, noticeably wincing. Fat Amy held her hands out, trying to block out the embarrassed figures of Beca and Chloe across the room. And Lilly simply stood by the door with a massive creepy grin on her face.

All eyes were on Beca and Chloe whose hearts were both racing rapidly - Chloe quickly snapping out of her orgasm while Beca turned between her legs to face their friends awkwardly and to keep some scrap of Chloe’s modesty intact. The place fell silent as shocked expressions remained on most faces.

“What the  _hell_ are you guys doing here?” Beca dared to ask in an annoyed tone, furrowing her brow while she pulled her black silk robe around her naked body a little tighter.

“We came to surprise you for your birthday!” Amy cried out, dropping her hands once she was certain Chloe and Beca were finally covered appropriately.

“Yeah, the last thing we expected to find you doing was  _Chloe_!!” Stacie added in a shocked tone but there was an air of amusement mixed within it.

The Bellas noticed the way the two lovebirds’ cheeks flushed pink in embarrassment, still stunned that they’d been caught in such a compromising position. Beca looked at each of The Bellas before her and her stomach knotted. Oh God. She’d been hoping that whatever romance was blossoming with Chloe, the two of them might be able to keep a secret from  _everyone_  for a little while. But that secrecy had only lasted a few hours. There was no way they’d be able to come back from this.

“Hold on..” Beca suddenly snapped, “ _Amy_!!” and she watched as the Australian shuffled awkwardly on the spot, “I said you could have a spare key for emergencies  _only_!”

“And surprises!” Amy tried to add defensively, but she quickly held her hands up in surrender when Beca glared at her, “Well it’s not  _my_  fault! How was I supposed to know you’d be screwing  _Chloe_  in the kitchen??”

“Or anywhere for that matter..” Cynthia Rose piped up and The Bellas around her hummed and nodded in agreement.

“Yeah. Chloe, you told me you had an exam to study for this weekend and that’s why you couldn’t make it!” Aubrey said in a hurt tone and Chloe swallowed loudly as she looked from her friend’s down to her… _Beca_ …while Beca looked over her shoulder at her with a confused expression.

“You knew they were coming here this weekend?” Beca asked in a quiet voice and Chloe began to panic a little. She didn’t want Beca to get angry with her. None of this was her fault.

“Well I knew they were talking about it,” Chloe began to explain in a quiet voice, doing a couple of her pyjama top buttons up, “but I told them a few weeks back that it was a terrible idea because you hate surprises!”

“And all this time you were just saying that so you could have Beca all to yourself!” Amy accused, folding her arms in disapproval.

Chloe swallowed loudly as she looked back up at the disappointed expressions on her friend’s faces. She’d never expected her and Beca to end up making out this weekend, let alone have sex. But she  _had_  wanted some alone time with the brunette after three long months apart. So she simply shrugged.

“Well…yeah.” she admitted honestly, and many of the women’s eyebrows rose in disbelief. Even Beca was looking up at Chloe in surprise. Surprise because Beca still thought it was crazy to think that Chloe had had feelings for her long before last night.

Chloe took several deep breaths, trying to keep her tears at bay. She was beginning to panic. She hated upsetting people. She hated conflict. And she hated letting people down. Right now she was running the risk of upsetting everyone in this room - including Beca who she desperately  _didn’t_  want to upset.

“Look, I know this seems bad…a-and that I’ve omitted certain truths…” Chloe’s heart was hammering against her chest and she was becoming too worried to notice that all of her friend’s expressions had softened, including Beca’s, “…but…you guys  _know_  how long I’ve been in love with Beca for!” she blurted, motioning to her friends across the room briefly to let them know that she was talking to them, “And you’ve gotta understand how much I’ve missed her since she moved across country.”

The Bellas watched as Chloe continued to panic. But they also noticed the way Beca was looking up at the redhead in a way they’d never seen before. It was no secret among them that Chloe had been head-over-heels for Beca since college. And many of them had speculated privately about whether Beca had grown to adore Chloe in a similarly secret way.

Beca turned between Chloe’s legs again to face her, and the older woman looked down at her as if having forgotten that she’d been stood there. Beca’s palms rested against Chloe’s hips, beneath the fabric of her pyjama top, and her thumbs smoothed soothingly against Chloe’s soft skin.

“I’ve really missed you.” Chloe said in a quiet vulnerable voice, tears in her eyes. And an affectionate smile spread across Beca’s face.

“I’ve really missed you too.” came the mumbled reply, and The Bellas all smiled at each other.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you that there was a tiny chance they might turn up..” Chloe whispered, leaning her face down to Beca’s.

“‘S’okay. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you how I felt sooner.”

But before they could kiss, Aubrey cleared her throat loudly, “Um..while you guys are on a roll with apologising, perhaps you could apologise to us for the state you’re both in?”

Beca looked over her shoulder at The Bellas who were all stood uncomfortably by the front door of her LA home, and she furrowed her brow, “Why should  _we_ have to apologise? You guys barged in here unannounced.”

Aubrey opened her mouth to respond but she realised that Beca made a perfectly valid point. It  _was_  their fault that they’d turned up unannounced.

“Besides.” Beca added with a mischievous grin, “It’s my birthday. I can do Chloe wherever I want, wearing whatever I want.”

And The Bellas all grimaced slightly while Chloe let out a giggle. Needless to say, within a matter of minutes Aubrey had ushered the two new lovers out of the kitchen to get showered and dressed while the rest of the women set to work preparing the rest of the breakfast for Beca’s birthday. Beca and Chloe obliged, deciding it best to share shower water to ‘save the environment’..though the length of time they spent in there while Chloe ensured she thanked Beca properly for her earlier orgasm, meant that they used as much water sharing a shower as they would’ve done separately.

Meanwhile, midway through tying some helium balloons to a lampshade in the corner of the lounge, Emily’s face lit up, “Oh cool!! A fireplace!” and promptly proceeded to inspect it in childlike wonder. That fireplace certainly was a big feature in Beca’s LA home..


End file.
